Ore wa Rules!
by AirI'am
Summary: Casi medio siglo y la gente todavía no aprendía la lección: un Hibari no rompe las reglas, los Hibari SON las reglas. ¿Por qué la gente pensó que eso cambiaría en años venideros? Después de todo, los hijos de Kyouya y sus colegas destruían redes de tráfico para el desayuno.
1. File 00

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Casi medio siglo y la gente todavía no aprendía la lección: un Hibari no rompe las reglas, los Hibari _son_ las reglas. ¿Por qué la gente pensó que eso cambiaría en años venideros? Después de todo, los hijos de Kyouya y sus colegas destruían redes de tráfico para el desayuno.

* * *

 **File #00 ―** _ **The Cloud has Multiplied.**_

* * *

El mundo escuchó con fascinado horror cuando se hizo oficial que Hibari Kyouya consiguió reproducirse.

Dicho con tacto, fue inesperado. Increíble. Inaudito. Impensable. En plan _«This shit actually happens?»_ Era de conocimiento popular que Kyouya odiaba el hacinamiento tanto como odiaba seguir órdenes dictadas por otros, por lo que conseguirlo dentro de una _famiglia_ ya era un milagro, ¿pero una _familia?_ Ninguno podía verlo compartiendo su vida con nadie, ni hablar de la paternidad.

Así que cuando el Guardián de la Nube regresó un día a la Mansión Vongola cargando un bebé envuelto en una manta púrpura, casi se desató el infierno, aunque todos tenían el aprecio suficiente por sus vidas para no decir nada.

― _Bienvenido de vuelta, Kyouya. ¿Quieres algo de…? ¡Oh, vaya! Creía que eras asexual._

Pero siempre había excepciones, y la excepción en éste caso fue Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El hombre hace tiempo había perdido el miedo y aprendido que, mientras no descuidara sus propias habilidades físicas, Kyouya realmente no lo mataría por tomarle el pelo. A veces hasta curvaría los labios ligeramente si daba en el clavo.

― _Una lástima por la apuesta con Reborn y Mukuro. ¡Felicidades, sin embargo!_

Tsuna hace mucho aprendió a simplemente aceptar las cosas como viniesen para preservar los restos de su cordura, más o menos el mismo día que le informaron que podría borrar una isla entera del mapa si quisiera y generar un tsunami capaz de afectar medio continente australiano en el proceso. No hizo preguntas. Y Kyouya no lo mató, por cierto.

El resto… bueno, todos los que intentaron sonsacar algo fueron mordidos a la muerte.

Honestamente no podían culparlos. No existía palabra en el universo capaz de describir la mezcla de confusión, terror y mórbida curiosidad cuando los rumores se esparcieron como pólvora. Nadie podía pensar en Hibari Kyouya navegando a través de las aguas de la progenitura sin tener un derrame cerebral en el proceso.

Era como si sus mentes tuvieran un Pantallazo Azul de la Muerte cuando las palabras eran colocadas juntas en la misma oración. _Hibari Kyouya. Un hijo._ La idea, el concepto, el hecho en sí mismo… todo eso era inconcebible.

Pero sucedió. Y todos querían saber _cómo._

Hibari era un bastardo estoico. En eso todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo por unanimidad, pero había discrepancias en suposiciones ―porque con Hibari todo lo que podían hacer era suponer, nunca preguntar, porque incluso si se dignaba a contestar su respuesta no aseveraría nada al cien por ciento― de ciertos rasgos de su carácter. La mayoría estaban atrapados con él hasta su funeral, así que se dijeron que al menos podrían intentar comprenderlo; pero Hibari era ambiguo, abstracto, predecible para ciertas cosas… no obstante, a veces era terriblemente espontáneo y cuando esto sucedía las alarmas de todo el mundo gritaban por días, semanas e inclusive meses.

Nadie sabía cómo demonios lidiar con Hibari Kyouya en su estado regular, ¿en modo espontáneo? Era el infierno incluso para los Vongola. Era más peligroso que jugar con dinamita y Gokudera Hayato literalmente creció haciendo eso, por lo que si incluso los vellos de la nuca de ese sujeto se erizaban en tal situación, parecía correcto creer que era más seguro simplemente saltar de la maldita ventana del tercer piso, o hacer maletas, abandonar todo y largarse hacia alguna isla bonita del Caribe.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento instintivo de salir corriendo no eliminaba la curiosidad que sentían.

La mayoría veía a Hibari como un hombre de tradiciones gracias a sus gustos típicamente japoneses; otros desestimaban esto, diciendo que sólo tenía nostalgia por su patria. Obviamente esas personas no sabían que hasta su ala en la base de Namimori tenía una decoración tradicional.

La pregunta en cuestión respecto al tema sería, ¿estaría Hibari Kyouya dispuesto a sentar cabeza con todo el circo, maroma y teatro que eso implicaba? No parecía posible. Tampoco había un anillo para validar ese punto. Los Vongola no sabían nada de una mujer en su vida, y los Vongola siempre sabían _todo;_ no existía la privacidad en esa _famiglia_ incluso para su más hermético Guardián. Reborn sacando los trapos sucios de todos en la cena era bastante útil a veces.

Hasta el Hitman Número Uno del Mundo desconocía cómo sucedió, aunque eso no le impidió disfrutar ver el mundo arder con la noticia. Él no pensó demasiado en ello de todas formas, a diferencia del resto, pues era un hombre al que no le importaban los métodos sino los resultados. Hibari era igual.

Adopción. Fecundación in vitro. Inseminación artificial. Obviamente hubo necesidad de pedir un vientre en alquiler para las dos últimas opciones, pero era algo que Kyouya haría si él estaba lo suficientemente determinado a que el vástago llevara su propia sangre. Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta correcta no le importaba realmente.

La meta era un hijo. Lo consiguió. Para Reborn, ese era el final del asunto.

Los demás podían devanarse los sesos tratando de llegar a una conclusión certera. ¿Él? Simplemente gozaría del panorama bizarro viendo a Hibari Kyouya no sólo criar un hijo, sino a una _niña._

Hibari Kiyoko indudablemente sería una persona interesante.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Hi, I'm back.**

 **Antes que nada, la única razón por la que me atrevo subir éste fic es porque planeo que sea corto. No más de 27 capítulos, no menos de 22. Habrá saltos randoms de perspectiva de Namimori a Italia, a veces otros lugares, pero principalmente estos dos. El ranting de la historia podría cambiar a M por violencia en el futuro.**

 **Acepto OC's, pero tengo que dar ciertas advertencias primero: 1) Me reservo el derecho de admisión una vez lea las fichas, las cuales serán evaluadas según lo que su personaje puede aportar a la trama que se viene, 2) No habrá muchas plazas disponibles por el bien de la trama, pues de haber demasiados OC's tendría que alargar la historia por el bien del desarrollo de los personajes, pero quiero que el fic sea corto, así que mientras menos personajes para desarrollar tenga será más fácil que fluya el desarrollo del fic.**

 **Si están de acuerdo con esto y están interesados en participar, háganmelo saber mediante un comentario y yo les responderé por privado enviándoles la ficha.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. File 01

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Casi medio siglo y la gente todavía no aprendía la lección: un Hibari no rompe las reglas, los Hibari _son_ las reglas. ¿Por qué la gente pensó que eso cambiaría en años venideros? Después de todo, los hijos de Kyouya y sus colegas destruían redes de tráfico para el desayuno.

* * *

 **File #01 ―** _ **A Blurred Mist.**_

* * *

En su relativamente corta vida, ser la primera alma en los pasillos de Namimori Chuu y enfrentarse al papeleo eran parte ya de la rutina de Hibari Kousei. El hecho de que su cargo tenía más autoridad que la del Director y el Consejo Estudiantil no había cambiado en treinta y tantos años, ni con la ausencia de su padre.

― _Buchou,_ tiene una llamada.

―Hn.

Kousei ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su papeleo, pero ese simple monosílabo fue suficiente para que el subordinado en cuestión rodeara el escritorio de la Sala de Recepción y sostuviera el aparato a la altura de su oído.

―Diga.

― _Llegará pronto_ ―dijo una voz barítona.

―¿Significa que tengo que pasar a comprar tampones camino a casa?

La pregunta hizo que toda la sangre de los pocos esbirros presentes se agolpara en sus mejillas. El Presidente del Comité Disciplinario ni se inmutó, sin embargo; era bien sabido por todo el mundo que no tenía sentido de la vergüenza.

Una risa seca se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

― _Y la gente dice que los Hibari no tienen sentido del humor._

―El derecho de bromear es para personas especiales, _Shishou_ ―declaró con serenidad mientras guardaba los documentos en una carpeta, firmados y sellados. La cerró, ordenando al instante que se la llevasen con un ademán. Pronto había un lacayo menos en la habitación y él se acomodaba en su silla―. ¿Qué sucede?

― _La Regina va de camino a Namimori._

―Así que no estaba tan errado ―dijo con un tono en el que difícilmente se distinguiría su burla, a menos que vieses su sonrisa sincera de hijo de puta.

― _La Principessa va con ella._

La temperatura en la habitación descendió a menos veinticinco grados como Kousei estrechó los párpados en una mirada peligrosa.

―¿Qué pasó? ―exigió con voz grave.

Kiyoko viniendo a Japón no era precisamente extraño. Su hermana mayor tendía a desaparecer de forma espontánea cuando era más joven, lo que en el pasado por supuesto hizo Arder Troya más de una vez, pero ahora todos estaban acostumbrados. Dejaron de preocuparse desde que le habían enseñado (obligado) a dejar una maldita nota antes de salir.

La historia de la vez que se piró al Tíbet y los Vongola estuvieron destruyendo _famiglias_ al azar hasta que las fuentes de su padre la avistaron en un Monasterio Shaolin, seguía contándose hasta el día de hoy.

Japón era uno de los sitios favoritos de Kiyoko porque que su padre la había enviado a Nami Chuu en su época de púbera, como también hizo con él. Aunque en el último par de años ella sólo salía fuera de Europa por misiones. Era la Jefa del CEDEF, después de todo.

En circunstancias usuales, eso significaría que estaba viniendo para recordarles a los Yakuza ante quiénes inclinaron la cabeza para conservar el poder en sus tierras, rechazar propuestas de matrimonio y luego ir a perderse en algún club de por allí.

Pero no eran circunstancias normales.

El infierno se estaba congelando para que su padre dejase salir a Kotori, su hermanita menor, de la Mansión Vongola. Era _Kotori,_ por el amor a Alaude. Un ángel puro entre tanto trastornado mental. ¿En qué pensaba Hibari Kyouya para sacar a su princesita de ese manicomio?

Sí, puede que los colegas de su padre todavía tuvieran la tendencia a las mutilaciones en la hora del desayuno, pero los cuarteles generales de la mafia más poderosa del mundo eran más seguros para ella que... bueno, _el resto del mundo._

Tuvo que suceder algo importante para tomar tal decisión.

― _Asesinaron a Hide-Baka._

 _«Bueno, mierda»,_ pensó mientras terminaba de correr a todo el mundo con un vistazo.

Sawada Hidetada no era un pariente cercano, amigo, o algo por el estilo. Si le preguntaban, Kousei diría que era simplemente un conocido con el que se había criado, porque así sentía su relación. O alguien con quien podía coexistir en el mismo espacio civilizadamente la mayoría del tiempo. Nada más, nada menos.

No le extrañaba que ni siquiera lo invitaran al funeral.

Había crecido fuera de la típica mentalidad de 'tíos' y 'primos' en la _famiglia._ Si bien llegó a desarrollar cierto aprecio por algunos, el único al que podía considerar tío era Sawada Tsunayoshi. Era jodidamente difícil no quererlo con todo y defectos.

Luego estaba Reborn, a quien veía estrictamente cómo su maestro, pero aún así era una figura que admiraba y respetaba. Todo el mundo bromeaba sobre cómo éste era un ente sin sentimientos salido del Sexto Infierno, pero la afición de éste para el Décimo y el fallecido Heredero no era algo desconocido para nadie.

Kousei no podía ni diría que lamentaba lo de Hidetada, pero lo lamentaba por esos hombres.

También lo lamentaba por la pobre alma que se vería envuelta en el caos de los próximos días.

―Nos transferiremos a la Base de Namimori acabados mis deberes en el Comité ―dijo. Ese era el protocolo de emergencia para seguir en estos casos, después de todo―. ¿Cuándo arriban?

― _Mañana. Fon está con ellas, por cierto._

Tal plazo pequeño para trabajar y tantas cosas que hacer, por suerte estaba acostumbrado. Le tranquilizaba un poco saber que su tío ―en segundo o tercer grado, no recordaba, pero tío a fin de cuentas― estaba con ambas.

―Entiendo, informaré a los Gemelos.

― _Te lo encargo._

―Shishou ―llamó repentinamente―. El Pequeño Animal lo está haciendo bien.

Hubo una pausa dramática.

― _Te lo encargo_ ―repitió.

Ni Reborn o Kousei reconocerían que el sicario tenía la voz ronca al colgar la llamada.

…

―Ah. ¿Qué pasará con el Comité Disciplinario? ―murmuró un adolescente, cerrando de la taquilla donde guardaba sus zapatos―. La seguridad en la ciudad está más estricta de lo usual.

En honor a la verdad, que lo detuvieran para identificarlo de camino a clases no era especialmente extraño estos días. Tenía la mitad del cabello decolorado ―no por gusto, pero eso a nadie importaba― y eso le otorgaba un aspecto de delincuente juvenil a Ikki Hideyoshi, quien además padecía trágicamente lo que se conocía como «Síndrome de la Bitch Face Permanente».

Lo irónico es que fuera detenido por gente que a diferencia suya sí tenían pasado criminal.

―¿Eh? ¡¿No lo sabes, Yoshi?! ―dijo uno de sus amigos―. ¡Kiyoko-joo-sama regresa!

Isogai lo decía como si hablara de una Idol bastante famosa. Por desgracia, Yoshi era la persona más ajena del planeta y tampoco le importaban mucho que digamos las tendencias actuales.

―¿Kiyoko-joo-sama? ―pidió aunque no estuviera realmente interesado. Sólo porque su compañero lo molestaría ante la falta de interés y se lo diría de todas formas, y él prefería no pasar a la Enfermería por pastillas para el dolor de cabeza tan temprano.

Su otro amigo, Asahina, se apiadó de su alma y se lo explicó rápido, sencillo y con su típico tono suave:

―Noya se refiere a la hija de Hibari Kyouya-sama, Hide-kun.

Ikki parpadeó. Incluso para un adolescente ajeno a todo, fue fácil identificar el nombre aunque no tuviera un rostro en su mente, pues prácticamente era un conocimiento que venía con el hecho de nacer en ese lugar.

El Daimaou de Namimori. La Cabeza de la Fundación. El hombre más temido desde hace ya casi cuarenta años; la leyenda que mantenía a raya a todos los delincuentes locales, aunque actualmente estuviera viviendo en quién-sabe-dónde.

A pesar de saber todo esto, los pensamientos de Hideyoshi se desviaron en cuestión de milisegundos hacia la única persona que él realmente conocía con el infame apellido.

―¿Buchou tenía una hermana?

Isogai lo agarró de las solapas de la camisa.

―¡¿Eres idiota?! ―le gritó a la cara mientras lo zarandeaba. Noya era así de impulsivo, y sinceramente a Yoshi le valía madres―. ¡¿Cómo puedes no saber sobre Kiyoko-joo-sama?! ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡¿No se supone que eres la mascota del Comité Disciplinario?!

―¿Lo soy?

―Honestamente, ¿en qué mundo vives? ―refunfuñó el muchacho, dejándole ir gracias a la insistencia de Asahina. Se cruzó de brazos―. ¡Eres la única persona a la que el Daimyou de Namimori le ha perdonado la vida, Yoshi! ¡No una, sino tres veces ya!

―¿De verdad?

―¡No lo digas como si fuera poca cosa, maldito! ―la vena en la frente del azabache triplicó su tamaño, si es que tal cosa era posible―. ¡Además, lo llamas «Buchou» como el resto de sus secuaces! ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?

Yoshi apenas hizo un zumbido de reconocimiento, sólo para que Noya no volviera a sacudirlo como instrumento mexicano.

―Buchou es Buchou ―dijo despreocupadamente, enrizando distraídamente las puntas de su ya de por sí alocado cabello―. Él es amable, eso creo.

«Amable» no era exactamente la primera palabra que venía a la mente de nadie cuando pensaban en Hibari Kousei, pero intentar explicárselo a Hideyoshi al parecer era gastar saliva en vano.

―Él sabe que soy demasiado estúpido para mi propio bien ―siguió divagando en voz alta.

―Si fueras estúpido no te pondrían de secretaria en vez de darte una paliza.

Asahina le dijo de manera condescendiente, a sabiendas que Hide se distraía fácilmente y bien podría terminar hablando de nuevo sobre por qué nadie había pensado en usar las cartas con temática de Hello Kitty para el Duelo de Monstruos.

―Además, Hide-kun, tú no eres idiota. Despistado tal vez, pero no estúpido.

―¡Tooru tiene razón! ―asintió Noya―. ¡Y tienes esos presentimientos jodidamente precisos, también! ¡Eres como Spiderman! Honestamente, a veces das puto miedo cuando haces esa cosa.

―… ¿Es instinto, supongo?

Sus amigos parecían a punto de burlarse, pero un par de voces acallaron cualquier cosa que tuvieran para decir:

―¡Detente detenidamente en el nombre del sol, Yocchan!

Yoshi se paró a mitad del pasillo, asomándose con curiosidad… justo a tiempo para ver cómo dos figuras corrían frenéticamente en su dirección, apenas alcanzando a detenerse antes de llevárselo por delante.

―Ah. Hito-sempai, Hiko-sempai ―apenas parpadeó―. Buenos días.

No había nadie en la Escuela que no conociera a los hermanos Sasagawa. No sólo porque eran el admirado Dúo Einherjar desde que alguien los comparó con vikingos, luego de haber ganado prácticamente por cuenta propia cada evento del Taiikusai en su primer año, sino porque además eran gemelos. Era un infierno saber quién era quién incluso cuando se teñían el cabello de un color diferente.

―Lo siento queridos Kouhais, pero vamos abducir a Yocchan un rato ―dijo Akihito.

―Hacchan, bro ―corrigió Akihiko, antes de echarse al hombro el individuo mencionado como si un mero saco de patatas se tratase―. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Ambos desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron, dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

Isogai y Asahina permanecieron en silencio, observando lánguidamente la dirección en la que los tres se habían marchado en cuestión de segundos.

―Tooru ―finalmente, Noya rompió el silencio.

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?

―Hmhn. Creo que los Sempai secuestraron a Hide-kun ―ofreció su legitima versión de los hechos.

―¿Saltamos a rescatarlo como ninjas furiosos?

―No creo que sea una buena idea, no podríamos noquearlos fuera de nuestras fantasías.

El otro chasqueó la lengua, pero aceptó a regañadientes que eran impotentes.

―¡Se fuerte, Yoshi! ―gritó sin importarle que se le quedaran viendo como si estuviese loco―. ¡Se fuerte!

…

La Regla de Oro del Comité Disciplinario era: siempre tocar antes de entrar en la Sala de Recepción. Lo mínimo que Kousei pedía era respeto y buenos modales por parte de sus esbirros, y nadie quería saber lo que pasaba con las pobres almas que no cumplían esos requerimientos.

Pero los Gemelos Sasagawa no eran los lacayos de Hibari, por lo que con toda la desinhibición del mundo abrieron la puerta con una patada perfectamente sincronizada:

― _Boom, baby!_ ―clamaron al unísono.

No hubo ira, gruñidos o miradas asesinas. Tal como Hide esperaba. El azabache simplemente enarcó una ceja, recostado muy quitado de la pena con los pies sobre su escritorio y sus manos ocupadas haciendo una rosa de origami. Así era Buchou, después de todo; los rumores no le hacían justicia a su personalidad contrariamente pacífica.

―¡Trajimos el paquete a salvo, Daimyou! ―informó Hiko con un saludo militar.

―¿Ahora podemos tener las llaves del gimnasio de vuelta? ―preguntó Hito, habiendo dejado a Yoshi nuevamente sobre sus pies―. Namimori no puede ir a las Nacionales si no aplastamos a Kokuyo en las Eliminatorias de la Prefectura, ¡necesitamos practicar al límite!

Kousei dio un zumbido de reconocimiento, sentándose apropiadamente. Dejó la rosa de origami a medio terminar antes de abrir el cajón de la izquierda. Le tomó menos de un minuto hurgar hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

―Bien hecho ―dijo antes hacer un lanzamiento. Fue tan rápido que Hide apenas pudo ver lo que sucedió, sólo sabía que en un momento las llaves del gimnasio estaban entre los dedos de Buchou y al siguiente yacían atrapadas en el puño de Hito-sempai―. Pero la próxima vez que practiquen hasta tarde elijan mejor al encargado, no seré tan indulgente si esto vuelve a suceder.

― _¡Hai!_

―¡Nos retiramos! ―anunció Akihiko enérgicamente―. ¡Hasta luego, Yocchan! ―se despidió haciendo un lío del cabello esponjoso de su Kohai, quien no le dio mucha importancia.

―Nos vemos, Sempai.

Akihito le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de abandonar la Sala de Recepción con su hermano. Los hermanos Sasagawa cerraron la puerta a su salida, quedando de manera oficial únicamente Ikki Hideyoshi y Hibari Kousei.

El Presidente del Comité Disciplinario volvió a su rosa de origami.

Yoshi se sentó en el sofá y esperó, acostumbrado a tal modus operandi. Buchou no respondería ninguna pregunta mientras estuviera ocupado, pero una vez terminara lo que sea que estuviese haciendo tendría toda su atención; mientras menos interrupciones más rápido llegaría ese momento.

―Anno… Buchou ―se atrevió a llamar una vez la obra estuvo completa.

No hubo necesidad de hacer una pregunta, los dos sabían exactamente lo que quería saber: la razón para haberlo convocado, o dicho correctamente, el motivo para haber enviado al Dúo Einherjar a secuestrarlo.

Kousei dejó su trabajo de arte sobre en el escritorio. Entrelazó sus manos, las pulseras de cuero en sus muñecas moviéndose un poco ante el cambio de posición. La unión apenas rozaba su fino mentón.

―¿Estarías dispuesto hacerme un favor, Yoshi? ―la seriedad era perceptible detrás de su tono habitualmente templado.

―Um, claro. Buchou me ha ayudado bastante. No me molesta ayudarlo en cualquier cosa.

Era cierto. Quizá el otro no le había dado una solución a sus problemas ni había intervenido directamente a su favor alguna vez, tampoco preguntaba por su situación personal, pero era precisamente por eso que se sentía en deuda con él. Hibari Kousei no lo trataba como si fuera de cristal.

―¿Cualquier cosa, eh?

La sonrisa que le dirigió le dio escalofríos. Lo que daba bastante para decir, pues Ikki Hideyoshi raras veces tenía miedo de cualquier cosa; se sobresaltaba con los movimientos repentinos por el rabillo del ojo, pero eso era todo, del resto siempre parecía como si todo en el mundo le diera exactamente igual.

―En ese caso espero te arrepientas, porque te tomaré la palabra ―dijo mientras rebuscaba nuevamente en las gavetas de su escritorio. La tercera a la derecha en esta ocasión, se fijó Yoshi―. Podría darte una explicación completa ahora pero tenemos el tiempo en contra, así que me saltaré los protocolos ésta vez e iré directo al punto, ¿estás bien con eso?

―Seguro.

―Bien. Poniéndolo simple, necesito que mueras.

―Está– _¿Eh?_ ―naturalmente Ikki se congeló a mitad de la frase, la sorpresa y la confusión visibles en sus ojos.

El Hibari no pareció dar importancia alguna a éste hecho.

―Gracias de antemano, Pequeño Animal.

Yoshi ni siquiera percibió lo que sucedió después, sólo sabía que estaba en el suelo al siguiente segundo. Pensó vagamente en cómo debería dolerle la cabeza; sin embargo no sentía ningún dolor, no sentía nada en absoluto. Era como si su cuerpo entero se hubiera adormecido.

Lo último que vio fue el techo de la Sala de Recepción y el difuminado rostro de Buchou, sus ojos rasgados mirándolo fijamente antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Había perdido el sentido del oído, por lo que ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

* * *

 _ **Continuará**_

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Chan, chan, chaan. Y éste ha sido el primer capítulo, espero a alguien le haya gustado.**

 **En el siguiente sabremos qué pasó con Yoshi. ¿Está vivo? ¿Está muerto? ¿Para qué Kousei le pidió que muriera? ¿Por qué solamente se hace mención de Kiyoko? ¿Y quién es Kotori?**

 **Okay, en realidad las dos últimas preguntas se responden a principios del capítulo, pero me gusta ser dramática. Kyouya tuvo tres hijos: Kiyoko, la mayor; Kousei, el del medio; Kotori, la menor. Y sí, todos tienen las iniciales «H. K». Me pareció divertido darle un toque de Clan a los Hibari, por eso hice que sus nombres empezaran con la misma letra.**

 _ **| Curiosidades |**_

 _ **Buchou:**_ _Jefe o Líder._

 _ **Regina/Joo-sama:**_ _Reina._

 _ **Principessa/Hime:**_ _Princesa._

 _ **Daimaou:**_ _Gran Rey Demonio._

 _ **Daimyou:**_ _Señor Feudal. Wardlord. Era el soberano feudal más poderoso desde el siglo X al siglo XIX dentro de la historia de Japón. El título sirve para hacer referencia a una persona con poder que tiene de facto el control militar y el poder político de un área subnacional, gracias a un grupo de fuerzas armadas leales al señor de la guerra, y no a la autoridad central._

 _ **Ojou-sama:**_ _Se usa generalmente para describir a una señorita con clase, hija de una persona adinerada._

 **Eso sería todo por ahora.**


End file.
